1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fused aminodihydrothiazine derivative and pharmaceutical use thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fused aminodihydrothiazine derivative which has an amyloid-β (hereinafter referred to as Aβ) protein production inhibitory effect or a beta-site amyloid-β precursor protein cleavage enzyme 1 (hereinafter referred to as BACE1 or beta-secretase) inhibitory effect and is effective for treating a neurodegenerative disease caused by Aβ protein, in particular, Alzheimer-type dementia, Down's syndrome or the like, and to a pharmaceutical composition comprising the fused aminodihydrothiazine derivative as an active ingredient.
2. Description of Related Art
Alzheimer's disease is a disease characterized by degeneration and loss of neurons as well as formation of senile plaques and neurofibrillary degeneration. Currently, Alzheimer's disease is treated only with symptomatic treatment using a symptom improving agent typified by an acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, and a fundamental remedy to inhibit progression of the disease has not yet been developed. It is necessary to develop a method for controlling the cause of the onset of pathology in order to create a fundamental remedy for Alzheimer's disease.
It is assumed that Aβ-proteins as metabolites of amyloid precursor proteins (hereinafter referred to as APP) are highly involved in degeneration and loss of neurons and onset of symptoms of dementia (see Non-Patent Documents 3 and 4, for example). Aβ-proteins have, as main components, Aβ40 consisting of 40 amino acids and Aβ42 with two amino acids added at the C-terminal. The Aβ40 and Aβ42 are known to have high aggregability (see Non-Patent Document 5, for example) and to be main components of senile plaques (see Non-Patent Documents 5, 6 and 7, for example). Further, it is known that the Aβ40 and Aβ42 are increased by mutation in APP and presenilin genes which is observed in familial Alzheimer's disease (see Non-Patent Documents 8, 9 and 10, for example). Accordingly, a compound that reduces production of Aβ40 and Aβ42 is expected as a progression inhibitor or prophylactic agent for Alzheimer's disease.
Aβ is produced by cleaving APP by beta-secretase (BACE1) and subsequently by gamma-secretase. For this reason, attempts have been made to create gamma-secretase and beta-secretase inhibitors in order to inhibit Aβ production. Already known beta-secretase inhibitors are reported in Patent Documents 1 to 13 and Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2 shown below and the like. In particular, Patent Document 1 describes an aminodihydrothiazine derivative and a compound having BACE1 inhibitory activity.    [Patent Document 1] WO 2007/049532    [Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,551    [Patent Document 3] U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,713    [Patent Document 4] JP-A-09-067355    [Patent Document 5] WO 01/87293    [Patent Document 6] WO 04/014843    [Patent Document 7] JP-A-2004-149429    [Patent Document 8] WO 02/96897    [Patent Document 9] WO 04/043916    [Patent Document 10] WO 2005/058311    [Patent Document 11] WO 2005/097767    [Patent Document 12] WO 2006/041404    [Patent Document 13] WO 2006/041405    [Non-Patent Document 1] Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry, vol. 14, p. 717-723 (1977)    [Non-Patent Document 2] Journal of Organic Chemistry, vol. 33, p. 3126-3132 (1968)    [Non-Patent Document 3] Klein W L, and seven others, Alzheimer's disease-affected brain: Presence of oligomeric Aβ ligands (ADDLs) suggests a molecular basis for reversible memory loss, Proceeding National Academy of Science USA, Sep. 2, 2003; 100 (18), p. 10417-10422.    [Non-Patent Document 4] Nitsch R M, and sixteen others, Antibodies against β-amyloid slow cognitive decline in Alzheimer's disease, Neuron, 2003, May 22; 38, p. 547-554.    [Non-Patent Document 5] Jarrett J T, and two others, The carboxy terminus of the β amyloid protein is critical for the seeding of amyloid formation: Implications for the pathogenesis of Alzheimers' disease, Biochemistry, 1993, 32 (18), p. 4693-4697.    [Non-Patent Document 6] Glenner G G, and one other, Alzheimer's disease: initial report of the purification and characterization of a novel cerebrovascular amyloid protein, Biochemical and biophysical research communications, May 16, 1984, 120 (3), p. 885-890.    [Non-Patent Document 7] Masters C L, and five others, Amyloid plaque core protein in Alzheimer disease and Down syndrome, Proceeding National Academy of Science USA, 1985, June, 82 (12), p. 4245-4249.    [Non-Patent Document 8] Gouras G K, and eleven others, Intraneuronal Aβ42 accumulation in human brain, American Journal of Pathology, 2000, January, 156 (1), p. 15-20.    [Non-Patent Document 9] Scheuner D, and twenty others, Secreted amyloid β-protein similar to that in the senile plaques of Alzheimer's disease is increased in vivo by the presenilin 1 and 2 and APP mutations linked to familial Alzheimer's disease, Nature Medicine, 1996, August, 2 (8), p. 864-870.    [Non-Patent Document 10] Forman M S, and four others, Differential effects of the swedish mutant amyloid precursor protein on β-amyloid accumulation and secretion in neurons and nonneuronal cells, The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Dec. 19, 1997, 272 (51), p. 32247-32253.